onepunchman_onefandomcom-20200213-history
OnePunch-Man webcomic
'' OnePunch-Man'' (ワンパンマン Hepburn: Wanpan-Man) is an ongoing Japanese webcomic created by an author using the pseudonym ONE, which began publication in 2009, and had more than 10 million total views and 20,000 hits per day. The series quickly went viral, surpassing 7.9 million hits in June 2012. The name is a play on the long-running children's character Anpanman, as panchi (パンチ, punch) is not usually shortened to pan. Plot The story takes place in the fictional Japanese metropolis of City Z. The world is full of strange monsters that mysteriously appear and cause disasters. Saitama, the protagonist, is an exceptionally powerful hero who easily defeats the monsters or other villains with a single punch. However, due to his overwhelming strength, Saitama has become bored with his powers and is constantly trying to find stronger opponents who can fight him. On his adventures, he meets new friends, enemies, and his own disciple, the cyborg Genos, and joins the Heroes Association in order to gain fame for all of his efforts to defeat evil. Despite defeating many strong monsters that even the Heroes Association’s top members are unable to defeat, Saitama struggles to gain respect. Most people look down on him due to his plain physical appearance, and some accuse him of being a counterfeit hero. Only a small number of individuals recognize his incredible talent and humility towards others. Characters Manga ONE began publishing One-Punch Man as a webcomic in 2009. As of November 2015, the webcomic has released 104 chapters. When the series became popular, receiving 7.9 million hits by June 2012, Yusuke Murata contacted One with a proposal to redraw the comic for digital publication in Weekly Young Jump's spin-off manga website Young Jump Web Comics(となりのヤングジャンプ Tonari no Yangu Janpu), published by Shueisha. The first chapter was published on June 14, 2012. A drama CD was bundled with the ninth volume, which was released in August 2015. The series began publication in Viz Media's Weekly Shonen Jump (Shonen Jump Alpha at the time) in North America on January 21, 2013. The first digital volume was released in February 2014. One-Punch Man was one of a number of series that Viz made available on ComiXology in June 2014. The manga was released in print in the United States starting in September 2015. Anime An anime adaptation was announced in 2015's 15th issue of Weekly Young Jump on March 10. The series will be directed by Shingo Natsume and written by Tomohiro Suzuki, with animation by the animation studio Madhouse. Chikashi Kubota provides character designs for the series and is serving as the chief animation director. Makoto Miyazaki is composing the series' music. Art design is provided by Shigemi Ikeda and Yukiko Maruyama; Ken Hashimoto serves as the series' color key artist. Akane Fushihara is the director of photography and Kashiko Kimura serves as the series' editor. Shoji Hata is the sound editor for the anime. The opening theme song is "The Hero!! ~Ikareru Ken ni Honō o Tsukeru~" (THE HERO!! ～怒れる拳に火をつけろ～, "The Hero!! Set Fire to the Furious Fist") by JAM Project, and the closing theme is "Hoshi Yori Saki ni Mitsukete Ageru" (星より先に見つけてあげる, "I'll Find It Before the Stars for You") by Hiroko Moriguchi. The series premiered on October 5, 2015, on TV Tokyo and at later dates on TVO, TVQ, KBS, BS Japan, and AT-X, and ran for 12 episodes. It will also be streamed on Niconico. A preview screening was held in the Saitama CityCultural Center on September 6, 2015. The series is licensed by Viz Media, and will be simulcast on their Neon Alley streaming website and on Daisuki. The anime is licensed by Kaze UK for release in the United Kingdom. This series is also streaming onHulu. An original video animation will be released with the tenth volume on December 4, 2015. Six more OVAs, written by One, will be included in the television series' home video releases. Trivia * The title of the series may be a parody of Anpanman, a popular superhero in Japan. Category:OnePunch-Man